


Taking One for the Team

by petershorcrux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on <a href="http://magooboo.tumblr.com/post/25743416145/i-dont-think-its-too-much-to-ask">this</a>: "...I don’t think it’s too much to ask</p>
<p>In the upcoming gay bar excursion, I just want Stiles to be, like, continuously hit on. And Stiles is just kind of shy and nervous, completely unfamiliar with anyone hitting on him, but guys are all over him asking if he wants to dance, if they can buy him a drink, finding excuses to stand really close or put their hands on him..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote during the hype of the gay bar scene in season 2.

Stiles was used to this much attention - unless he was doing something incredibly stupid. But this kind of attention, it was slightly unsettling. All of the people, most of which were guys, stared at him; unabashedly. They seem to be waiting for someone kind of movement on his end. As if they were going to pounce at any moment.

The music in the club still played loudly; however, the tension in the air seemed to mute it.

As Scott and Derek entered behind him they collided with his back.

“Ah! Dude, what’re—?” Scott stopped as he noticed the stares Stiles was receiving.

And then there was Derek’s reaction, he made a noise, a growl? No, it’s like more of a snarl. And then time seemed to move again, slowly.

Scott moved to Stiles’ left side as Derek hovered to Stiles’ right, watching the clubbers, daring them to do something.

“Think you can distract ‘em for us?” Scott asked as he elbowed Stiles suggestively.

“Uh, yeah, sure—I’m what!” Stiles shouted, his voice dramatically rising in pitch, making Scott and Derek grit their teeth in pain. “Distract them?”

“Uh, yeah, distract them.” Scott said as if it were the simplest thing in the word. “We’ve got to find it and if everyone is preoccupied putting the moves on you we won’t have to worry too much about someone noticing. Well, we will, but y’know, they’ll just thinking we’re moshing or something.” Scott offered Stiles a smile.

“You’re crazy…” Stiles mumbled. Derek, for the most part remained silent, the snarling noise continuing, but at a lower volume, to which only Scott could hear. And Scott attributed the noise to Derek’s anticipation, his longing to get rid of the Kanima… Lydia, if it truly is her.

“C’mon, we can catch it and then call you over. Then you can prove, somehow, that the Kanima isn’t Lydia. It’s a win-win situation.” Scott’s argument was not making Stiles feel any better.

“Yeah, but you’re forgetting one thing,” Scott raises an eyebrow and Stiles took that as incentive to continue. “It’s my ass on the line.”

Scott let out a snort and gripped Stiles’ shoulder. “Take one for the team,” Stiles glared at him, and Scott quickly pulled out the token he knew would work. “For Lydia?”

Stiles sighed heavily, giving up. He lowered his head and mumbled, “Fine.”

Scott gave him another quick smile before moving forward and turning to motion for Derek to follow him.

Derek stared at Stiles’ back for a moment longer before following Scott into the crowd of people.

Once his companions were gone the music’s volume seemed to return to normal. The heavy thud of the bass vibrated the ground and shook Stiles’ feet.

What’s he supposed to do now? Stand here and let everyone stare at him?

Apparently nothing needed to be done on Stiles’ part because when he looked up some guy was making his way towards him.

—

After turning down about 15 guys, no seriously, 15 guys; he counted. Stiles moved to the bar, where he remembered he wasn’t 21, so he couldn’t order anything to drink. Hell, he wasn’t even 18, the fake I.D. Derek had managed to get them was the only reason he was in here. And he didn’t understand why they’d brought him in the first place, it’s not like he could do much; being human and all.

Stiles sulkily moved over to a table in the corner of the bar, this would be as good a place as any to wait for them to find it. Stiles withdrew his cell phone from pocket and checked it, no new messages or calls. Sighing he flopped onto a chair and rested his cell phone on the table.

—

He didn’t know how long he’d been seated there, but eventually someone came over and they leaned over Stiles’ chair. And then they slipped their hands under his shirt and down to the hem of his jeans. Stiles gave a rather violent shudder as they leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Wanna dance?” He could tell it was a guy now, the bass of his voice hitting Stiles’ ear. Now, Stiles didn’t know exactly what to do in a situation like this, but he ended up nodding dumbly; probably not the best thing to do. The guy didn’t need to be told twice; because he whirled Stiles from his seat and led him to the dance floor.

Stiles didn’t think he could dance very well, he’d never really tried to before, but the guy, who he still didn’t know the name of, guided him slowly. Hands resting on his hands as he swayed Stiles back and forth.

Stiles was lost again, the music’s volume seemed low again and Stiles lost himself. Slowly dancing with the stranger; the guy he didn’t know the name of.

But this was nice; it was something he didn’t need to think about. He could just dance and—his eyes snapped open as the mystery guy was yanked away. He looked back to where he once stood and watched as Derek held a menacing finger in his face. Stiles couldn’t hear the threat, whatever it was, but by how scared the guy looked it was nice one.

Derek pushed the guy backwards and watched as he quickly retreated into the crowd of people. He then turned to Stiles and grabbed his wrist, dragging him through the club.

“It’s not here.” Derek said and didn’t offer any more information. Not even when Stiles asked where Scott was.

“Derek, my phone!” Stiles yelled over the music, albeit he knew Derek would have heard him, even if he’d whispered. Derek let go of Stiles’ hands for a moment, slipping into the crowd, before reemerging and grabbing his hand again. He moved faster than before as they moved through the club.

Stiles was at a loss for words, he didn’t understand why Derek was acting so… territorial? A large side of him feared this side of Derek, but there was a small side of him that loved it.

Stiles smiled at Derek’s back and now felt some contentment in being led from the club.


End file.
